


Animal in his Cage (that you built)

by DarlingNikki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, THAT MASK!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that promo picture inspired this!  Also the thought that hey, Hannibal bit someone's face off to get that mask, what the hell did Will do?  So this is a short story about what Will did to get put in that mask!  Also, Hannibal makes a short cameo to be his lovely self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal in his Cage (that you built)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by posts on tumblr by danganl and vaeltaa. I just couldn't help myself when I saw the promo picture. I saw it and fell instantly in love, so therefore, I had to write something even though I really need to finish my Hannibang fic. Sorry, not sorry.

Here's to the hollowness echoing inside of Will's heart. Everything around him wasn't quite what it seemed, and this is what it's led him to. The elaborate game of deception that Hannibal had led him by the nose through has brought Will to this. He is reduced to an animal in a cage, raging. He lashes out because it's easier to give them what they expect to see from him. He's a killer after all. He's a monster in their eyes. He's the Chesapeake Ripper. He murdered and reveled and laughed in their faces. He spit in the eyes of those that had been his friends.

That's what they think at least.

Hannibal did this to him. Hannibal has reduced him to this, and there is nothing Will can do to make anyone believe him. All the clues, all the evidence, point an arrow straight at him. A trail of breadcrumb left to destroy all that Will had built for himself.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Will is here at the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane. There is will he will stay. Forever, if the FBI has anything to do with it. He's an embarrassment. The killer that they employed, never realizing what he'd done until his illness made him sloppy.

The sheer laziness of their investigative skills makes Will sick.

It's easier just to give up, give in, play the part that has been tailored for him. Smile for his audience. Smile and rip and tear and take out the anger that beats along to the beat of his heart. Embrace the madness. Fall into the black hole of all of the ugliness that the killers he had caught had taught him.

Will does.

He smiles gently at an orderly as he channels Gideon. He pushes his thumbs into someone's eye sockets. The warm ooze of blood and aqueous humor running down his knuckles tickles. Will can't help himself, so he just laughs and laughs at the agonized screams. He falls backwards and just cannot keep himself from laughing. It's better than the annoying screaming and useless writhing that the orderly is reduced to. Will's hands run though his curly hair and over his face leaving trails of crimson fluid on his lips and cheeks.

Will just can't bring himself to stop laughing.

Not even when orderly rush into the cell and start retching at the sight of their fellows gaping wounds where soft brown eyes used to reside.

He doesn't even stop laughing when they force his limbs into a pristine while straightjacket leaving hand shaped bruises behind.

Will doesn't even stop laughing when a careless orderly gets his fingers a bit too close to his mouth. He just bites down as hard as he can. Human incisors can generate around fifty five pounds of pressure; Human molars can exert two hundred pounds of pressure. It's startlingly easy for Will's teeth to sink into tender flesh, and the loud crack of the finger breaking is worth the harsh grip on his hair trying to pull him away. The taste of blood on Will's tongue only causes him to clench his jaw tighter though.

He leans back the moment that he finally manages to grind through tendons. He spits out the finger and continues to laugh at the newly permanently maimed orderly.

It was so easy to give up. The voice in the back of his head sounds like Hannibal, as it whispers, “Very good, dear Will.”

Will's answering grin causes another orderly to shudder as he pins down Will. The blood stains on Will's teeth seem to unnerve the employees. They keep screaming.

They hold his face still with a punishing grip on his hair. They are now very careful to keep well away from his mouth. They've seen what he'll do with those teeth if they aren't careful now. He'll rip and tear and make them bleed.

A hand forces a mask over the lower half of Will's face. How very disappointing. It seems that Will won't be getting a chance for a repeat performance.

Will just can't seem to stop himself from laughing.

Not even as they secure him to a chair and leave the room.

His laughs sour when the door opens though.

It's hard to laugh in the face of true evil.

Hannibal looks down at Will taking in the blood smeared on his face, the restraints holding his arms down, and most damningly of all, the muzzle on his face.

Will is reduced to an animal in this cage.

This is Hannibal's work. This is his masterpiece.

There is that scream building in the back of Will's throat again. Will doesn't have the willpower left to hold it at bay any longer. An inarticulate wail escapes him, echoing like a wolf's howl, and once Will starts he cannot stop. It just goes on and on bouncing off the concrete walls mixing into an unearthly cacophony.

Hannibal doesn't seem to be at all bothered by the noise. He just watches Will and smiles. His smile is just as kind and caring as it had seemed to be to Will before the blinders fell away from his eyes.

Will's screams take on a frenzied quality as he struggles against the straightjacket he is encased in. Every fiber of Will's being howls for Hannibal's blood, to make him pay for this. It's for nothing though, Will can't escape.

Hannibal's smile turns mocking as he gets up to leave. Instead of walking to the door though, he steps next to Will and kneels. His lips are right next to Will's ear, and Will can feel his breath on his skin, as Hannibal whispers, “I regret that it's come to this, my good Will.”

Hannibal pulls back and gazes at the blood drying rust brown on Will's skin underneath the clear mask. He places a light kiss against the mask, and then walks out of the door.

Will's screams continue to echo.

He doesn't stop that day until his voice finally gives out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! pinkglitterygoth.tumblr.com


End file.
